ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Reloaded
3 years later before Ben 10: Alien force, Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson are Jr high students.Ben still wears Omnitrix and it stack from 3 years past. they have new friends Sean and Rage. Also, his former crush Kai green. But, the Villians still attack him. So They will battle againist the new Enemy. Characters Main Chracters *Ben Tennyson(Voiced by Mitchel musso) - He's 13 year old and still wears Omnitrix. he still the same until respect.he still keeping his secret heroes from his family and people. He joins the Scoccer team to be cool by his friend Sean to train him. In the end, Azimuth told him because the omnitrix will open. Ben release his omnitrix and it work. so, he decide to keep his secrets and put in his box and his life will better. *Gwen Tennyson (Voiced by Ashley Johnson) - She's 13 year old girl and still depicted. She has crush on Randy (before Gwen and Kevin are couple). Her powers still magic. In the end, Gwen will move on without him and became nice with Ben. *Sean Marcus (Voiced by Haley Joel Osment) - He's 14 year old,good looking and skater dude. Ben's best friend. his powers of alchemist. Sean was playing scoccer when he was 10. In the end, he is leave the town and find other missions. *Randy "Rage" Gereld (Voiced by Stephen Lunsford) - He's 14 year old and out mood. he is goth/emo and fearless. When is danger he will fight it. In the end, he save them and Gwen were left behind. After the jet flew with out Rage, the Place was Exploxe. Gwen was upset and crying because he died. in her mind, Rage told her to move on.Gwen wonder happened to him. In Aftermath, Rage is still alive and his powers gone. he flew on the vold and saw a light. it could be another world. *Kai Green(Voiced by Kelly Hu) - She's 13 and native girl.She is transfer student at their school. She already met Ben and Gwen. her transform became Loboan (a female Loboan).In the end, She's transfer to Academy. Then,She will come back soon. *Max Tennyson (Voiced by Paul Eiding) - Ben and Gwen's Paternal grand father, who is a Plumber. He often helps the tesm on dangerous missions. Side Characters *Andros (Voiced by Luke perry) - He's a Space red ranger Andros is a human from the planet KO-35. His mission to save Ben and others. *Ryan Marcus (Voiced by) - Sean's brother and he is a mentor of alchemist. he trains himself to fight his enemies. In the end, Ryan was killed by Dr.Animo's ray gun and Sean's Revenge to defeat Dr.Animo to send him enter the noll Void. *Elena Validus (Voiced by) - She is a smart girl. when Ben was fell in love. that why Ben,Gwen & Elena were first met (Ben10: Alien Swarm) *Edwin GrandSmith (Voiced by Scott Menville) - He is rich young man and he wears his glasses. He wears belt forn and became Superhero codename it's called JetRide.In the end, Dark Vold destorys Eddie's belt form and save by Kai green and now he started to like her. Others *Cash & Jt (Voiced by) - They are school bully and Sean's rival, Cash. *Carl Tennyson (Voiced by) - Ben's father *Sandra Tennyson (Voiced by) - Ben's mother Villians *Dark Vold (Antagonist) *Dr.Animo *Hex *Circus freaks Aliens Returning aliens *Heatblast *Four Arms *Wildmutt *Cannonbolt *Greymatter *Wildvine *Upchuck *Diamond head *Upgrade *XLR8 New aliens *Heatfreak (Anti form) - half-Heatblast and half-Ghostfreak *Diamond warrior Cameos *Julie Yamamoto (Voiced by Vyvan Pham ) - She was stand on her project volcano. when Sean was bored in the science fair. he accident on her project and tell Ben and Gwen to get out. After Exploding she was upset because her Volcano was ruin. *Caitlin Cooke (Voiced by) - Guest character from 6teen before begin. When she was 12, she is Exchange student from Canada. She is in ones episode and was talking by Sean acting cool. when Gwen grap him and go. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Sequel series *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: R-Evolve *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Ben 10: Voltex Category:Series Category:Agito90's Series/Movies